


Двойной массаж

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Новое массажное кресло должно быть опробовано!
Relationships: Abernathy/Gunnar Grimmson





	Двойной массаж

**Author's Note:**

> элементы чайлдхейта, повышенная котиковость

— Я смотрю, ты освоился. — Гуннар навис над откровенно разнежившимся Абернети огромной темной скалой. Абернети вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Еще не все-е-е понял, но мне нравится. А ты тоже хочешь?

Судя по всему, вставать он не собирался и спрашивал просто так, из вежливости и чтобы поддержать разговор. Раскаяния в том, что он занял чужую дорогостоящую вещь, в его голосе не было, и Гуннар мог бы поставить три дюжины британских галлеонов против козьего рога, что согнать Абернети с кресла сейчас не сможет даже Гриндельвальд (разве что испепелив вместе с креслом).

Идея купить специальное кресло для массажа и расслабления зрела уже давно. Недавнее изобретение месье Жерара Коделье: под несколькими слоями ткани непрерывно пульсировали сгустки чистой энергии, они отвечали на движения палочки или мысль — но это для тех, кто владеет невербальной магией. Колдомедики так умеют, а ему это было не нужно. А нужно было, чтобы освободили кресло!

— Ты занял его полностью. Слезай.

— Ну Гуннар… ну ладно… — Абернети со стоном, преисполненным страдания, встал с кресла и в задумчивости уставился на Гуннара. — А у меня есть идея. Давай ты сядешь, а я сяду сверху!

— Я так понимаю, мне еще и раздеться предварительно?

— Конечно! Без одежды гораздо лучше, и еще так слегка щекотно!

— Ты за этим рвался в Нурменгард? Чтобы домогаться меня еще и здесь?

— Нет.

От томной игривости в интонациях Абернети не осталось и следа. Он гордо выпрямился, глядя на Гуннара самым неподкупным из своих взоров. Это было бы умилительно, если бы Гуннар не знал, как больно эта тварь кусается, и не всегда зубами. Мелкие хищники нередко опаснее крупных, от которых ты знаешь чего ждать, а все куньи еще и сверх меры агрессивны.

Они были знакомы не первый год. Тогда еще юный Абернети прекрасно смотрелся на фоне темных заснеженных елей, утопая в сугробе и упрямо пробираясь через целину к Хогсмиду. Зачем он сошел с укатанной и утоптанной дороги и пошел напрямик, он так и не смог внятно объяснить, даже когда у него зубы перестали стучать о кружку со сливочным пивом. Лично Гуннар посоветовал бы грог или на худой конец сбитень, но в этом захудалом трактире для школьников не было ничего путного. Только дети, которых Гуннар ненавидел всей душой, особенно когда они путались под ногами, шумели и вели себя так, будто весь мир принадлежал им. Они ошибались. Мир не будет прощать им их выходки только за то, что они «маленькие, миленькие и беззащитные». Мир не будет дарить им подарки за красивые глаза. Мир — не заботливая мать, как большинство из них думает.

Поначалу Гуннар думал, что и Абернети такой же — думает, что если он сделает достаточно несчастный вид и поулыбается, то ему все простится, как той блондиночке, которую не так давно притащил Геллерт. Хотелось бы надеяться, что она себя такой принцессой не считает, но Гуннар заранее предвкушал все «радости» общения с капризной избалованной куклой. Мало им было Розье и Нагеля…

Но Абернети ни о чем не просил ни тогда, ни позже, когда Геллерт на него указал и потребовал ненавязчиво охранять. Ненавязчиво не получилось, слишком уж шумно и неумело неопытный Абернети уходил от авроров. Пришлось просто хватать его и вытаскивать через крышу, а потом аппарировать быстро и далеко. Тогда же Гуннар оценил и остроту зубов Абернети, и упрямое стремление вырваться из хватки, невзирая на то, что Гуннар был гораздо крупнее и очевидно опаснее. С таким предпочитали договариваться, а не злобно отбиваться. Пришлось объяснять, что они теперь союзники и что не нужно пытаться откусить ему уши или что там еще Абернети собирался откусить.

Они сошлись стремительно, Гуннар предпочитал простые и понятные отношения. Абернети был не против. Настолько не против, что сейчас нагло занял чужое кресло, не боясь наказания!

Все-таки судьба насмехалась над Гуннаром, послав ему в любовники наглое существо, так похожее на ненавистных вечных детей с их искренней верой в то, что ничего плохого не случится, даже если дразнить чудовище.

Впрочем, нет, разница была, и огромная. Когда Абернети удалось его взбесить, он не плакал, не убегал и не надеялся на помощь мироздания. И не ушел сразу после того, как смог встать с постели. Немагические раны заживают быстро, но все же не мгновенно, а Абернети оказался слишком хрупким, чтобы выдержать удар с размаху об стену. Гуннар потом несколько пожалел о своей вспыльчивости, но больше потому, что когда люди без сознания, они ничего не чувствуют и не могут проникнуться происходящим. Они не осознают, кого разгневали.

Доводить до бешенства Абернети Гуннар тоже не хотел. Он уже разглядел внутри гладкого, лощеного служащего такое же чудовище, как он сам — только, пожалуй, еще более мстительное и злопамятное. Там, где Гуннару хватило бы для полной сатисфакции простой драки и понимания, что его ярость и неудовольствие заметили, Абернети хотел разрушать до основания. И Гуннар, пожалуй, предпочел бы открытый конфликт вот этому мстительному упрямству.

— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул Гуннар и снял пиджак, аккуратно повесив его на спинку кресла. — Твоя взяла. Будешь сам меня раздевать?

— Конечно. — Абернети облизнулся и демонстративно размял пальцы. — Ты же так беззащитен. Ну-ка, стой!

Он приступил к делу с отточенной деловитостью, которую дает только большой опыт. И расстегивая запонки, и ослабляя галстук, он демонстративно смотрел в пол, являя собой картину благолепия и покорности. И отстегивая подтяжки, Абернети тоже не поднял головы, но Гуннар слышал, как участилось его дыхание, и торжествующе улыбнулся. Не обманет, не проведет, он до одури хочет уже завалить его, Гуннара, хоть куда-нибудь и…

Что именно придумает Абернети на этот раз, Гуннар не представлял. Лично он знал несколько простых и понятных позиций, без изысков и всяких там извращений, а вот Абернети был не таков. Ему нравилось пробовать и придумывать что-то новое, и до тех пор, пока он не переходил в своих экспериментах черту адекватности, Гуннар позволял ему управлять.

— А теперь садись в свое кресло и расслабляйся! — скомандовал Абернети, вынимая палочку. Что ж, сейчас его намерения Гуннару были понятны и очевидны: он хочет сделать массаж его же собственной игрушкой. Но оставался вопрос: что он собирается делать со своим стояком?

Да и с Гуннаровым тоже, потому что ситуация, пожалуй, доставляла удовольствие и заставляла предвкушать какое-то интересное продолжение, а тело с радостью откликалось на мысли. Под спиной что-то легонько зажужжало, потрескивая и нагреваясь. Потом Гуннар почувствовал, как в его спину упираются твердые «кулаки», сперва болезненно, потом, когда мышцы немного расслабились, а Абернети подстроил кресло под него, — приятно. Пара «кулаков» прошлась по шее, и Гуннар счастливо вздохнул, медленно поворачивая голову и подставляя шею. Отличная вещь. Она стоила заплаченных денег. Выдвинувшись, «кулаки» почти обхватили его бока, где были более нежные мышцы, и Гуннар даже поначалу насторожился и напрягся, но именно тут Абернети решил сесть на него верхом. Это было хорошим аргументом, чтобы не прекращать массаж. Голый и перевозбужденный Абернети на коленях — вообще серьезный аргумент, этот получит свое, даже если ты начнешь активно умирать или сопротивляться. Зато если не начнешь, то он сделает все, что ты захочешь. И главное — как ты захочешь.

Сейчас Гуннар хотел покоя и расслабленности. Он устал после погони, спину немного ломило (уже совсем чуть-чуть, особенно когда вместе с «кулаками» по плечами прошлись и пальцы Абернети). Вставать не хотелось, говорить тоже. Зачем? Можно плотно и крепко придерживать Абернети за талию, прощупывая переход к ягодицам, где ровная поверхность сменяется мягкими упругими… скажем так, холмами.

У Абернети была хорошая задница, в меру большая, но не растекающаяся, подтянутая — и ведь не скажешь, что он долгое время работал клерком. И переход в бедра хороший, подчеркнутый, такой бывает как раз у тренированных людей, которые тем не менее не иссушают себя голодом. Ну, и которым повезло с наследственностью, конечно — например, от Геллерта Гуннар такого перехода не ожидал, даже если тот начнет поглощать фирменные штрудели своей блондиночки и бегать вокруг Нурменгарда по утрам. Не та конституция, что уж тут.

И двигается Абернети красиво — без плавности танцора, конечно, зато уверенно. И лицо у него выразительное — особенно когда он старательно и вдумчиво скользит ягодицами по члену и тихо поскуливает от удовольствия. Сам Гуннар был сдержаннее, он не позволял себе вот так жмуриться и запрокидывать голову. И цепляться за плечи он бы так не стал, но ему и не надо. Он крепко удерживал Абернети за талию и позволял себе наслаждаться — и гладким горячим телом на себе, и вибрацией кресла под спиной. «Кулаки» уже довольно сильно били его, и это было хорошо, это было правильно. Ему должно быть немного больно, иначе массаж — и не массаж, а так, похлопывания.

Абернети заскулил громче, отпустив плечо Гуннара и обхватив ладонью свой член. Гуннар усмехнулся, сосредоточившись на ощущениях в спине. Надо было немного отвлечься, иначе он кончит быстрее, и Абернети ему этого не простит, ревнивец. Вот так, да, и пробежаться пальцами по часто вздымающимся рядам ребер до подмышек. От Абернети пахло чистой кожей и уже немного потом. Устал, хорошо устал, как надо. Потом будет ныть, что у него болят ноги, а Гуннар будет усмехаться и говорить, что он сам виноват. И растирать все еще торчащие соски, а Абернети ляжет поперек его коленей, подставляясь.

Красивый и немного необычный, непривычный человек с характером чудовища, не менее опасного, чем сам Гуннар. И он сейчас извивается под его руками, отчаянно надрачивая член и громко поскуливая. Пусть кончит. Что ему нужно? Гуннар перехватил двумя пальцами темный сосок, потом второй. Абернети замотал головой, тяжело дыша. Не так… Гуннар прищурился. У него был верный способ!

Пройдясь ладонью вниз по взмокшей спине Абернети, он раздвинул пальцами ягодицы и прошелся между ними. Абернети ведь именно этого хочет. Даже не проникновения, а ожидания его, радостного предвкушения.

И Абернети не подвел, замерев и откинувшись назад в короткой судороге. Его ребра быстро и слегка беспорядочно вздымались, отчетливо двигаясь под кожей, он с силой сжал колени, и Гуннар порадовался, что хотя бы часть его усилий приходится на кресло.

Дальше все было просто. Нет, Гуннар не собирался давать Абернети отдышаться, а потом начать придумывать, как бы ублажить. Нет, все должно быть сейчас, сию же секунду, пока Абернети ничего не контролирует и ни о чем не думает. Приподняв все еще слегка содрогающееся тело, Гуннар прижался членом к ложбинке между ягодиц и застыл, медленно растирая ствол рукой. Один. Два.

Движения неторопливые и прочувствованные, от основания до головки. Быстрее не нужно, это только сбивает с толку, заставляет отвлечься от созерцания постепенно приходящего в себя любовника, который послушно замирает, не мешая и явно наслаждаясь всем, что с ним делают и что делает он сам.

Три…

Оргазм был коротким и не слишком ярким, он нес успокоение и расслабленность. Гуннар удовлетворенно закрыл глаза, растекаясь по креслу и вытягивая ноги. Отпускать Абернети с себя он пока не собирался. Потом и мытье, и поглаживание сосков. Потом. Сейчас можно просто прижать его к себе, укладывая голову на плечо, и слушать, как выравнивается дыхание.

Хорошая судьба. Она стоит всего, за нее заплаченного.


End file.
